Et si
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU - La famille Argent-Hale se prépare au pique-nique annuel...


Titre : **Et si ?**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY** : le retour de Teen Wolf m'emballe…revoir Peter me rend folle de joie. Par contre, Isaac ne fait pas partie des personnages qui reviennent. Quelle tristesse. Heureusement, il y a l'imagination…

 **OOO**

Ils pensaient que le plus difficile serait de lui donner un nouvel endroit où vivre, un foyer. Ils pensaient qu'il serait difficile pour le petit garçon de faire confiance à nouveau, et à toute une famille en plus.

Ils s'avèrent qu'ils avaient tort.

Le plus difficile est de pouvoir le faire sortir de leur maison sans crise de colère qui cache souvent une panique maladive, ou sans crise de tétanie. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé sur le problème, et aujourd'hui Isaac est capable de faire des sorties accompagnées de ses parents.

Cependant, il y a toujours une peur récurrente qui fait que le gamin peut argumenter pendant de longues minutes pour trouver la faille qui le fera rester dans cette maison où il se sent en sécurité.

_Et si je me perds ?

Isaac fixe Peter qui ne le regarde pas. Il sait très bien que le gamin va essayer de l'attendrir avec ses grands yeux bleus.

_Il y aura plein de monde qu'on connait.

Peter s'est découvert une patience lasse, que son mari décrit comme une bénédiction au sein de leur couple. Peter réfléchit avant d'exploser, ce qui a considérablement favorisé à diminuer les disputes entre eux. Pas que leur couple était sur la sellette avant l'arrivée de Isaac, juste que les choses prenaient parfois des proportions inappropriées.

_Et si j'ai un accident.

Chris prévoit toujours des vêtements de rechange, et Isaac le sait. Peter pourrait le mentionner pour le rassurer mais il choisit plutôt de souligner un fait positif.

Il est toujours en train de préparer des sandwiches pour la journée quand il dit :

_Tu n'en as plus eu depuis très longtemps maintenant.

Il prend des tranches du pain de seigle pour Allison, alors qu'il vient tout juste de terminer son sandwich et celui de Chris.

Chris est occupé à plier l'immense couverture avec sa fille qui donne des indications sur ce qu'elle désire dans sa tartine. Sa voix est comme un léger bruit de fond pour Isaac qui réfléchit à sa prochaine réplique.

_Mais si j'ai très peur…

Les quelques _accidents_ diurnes sont arrivés dans des contextes où il était particulièrement stressé ou apeuré. Par contre, la nuit reste un problème même si les choses semblent s'améliorer. En moyenne, ils dénombrent seulement un accident par semaine, ce qui réjouit les deux hommes qui peuvent enfin récupérer des nombreuses privations de sommeil de ces derniers mois.

_On sera tous là.

Un pique-nique gigantesque organisé par les établissements scolaires de Beacon Hill pour réunir toutes les familles. Ce n'est pas une rencontre désagréable, même si certaines familles gagnent à ne pas se faire connaître.

_Stiles ne sait pas encore que Derek vient. J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand il l'apercevra.

Allison sourit en regardant son père qui comprend très bien ce qui lui traverse l'esprit.

La gaucherie de Stiles est anthologique mais elle atteint des sommets en présence de Derek, ce qui fait penser Chris à voix haute :

_J'espère quand même que cette fois, il va éviter de confondre la bouteille de porto avec la bouteille de sauce soja.

Allison et Peter rigolent.

Isaac les observe. Il a parfois le sentiment de ne pas être présent, de ne jamais avoir intégrer le foyer Argent-Hale.

_Et si vous m'oubliez ?

Il y a tellement d'insécurité qui émane de sa voix que Peter veut intervenir mais Allison le devance.

_J'ai longtemps supplié pour avoir un petit frère… Je n'avais pas compris que… Enfin ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il est impossible que je t'oublie. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'on va faire notre première photo de famille aujourd'hui.

_Une photo ? A quatre ? Avec moi ?

_A quatre, confirme Allison en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.

Isaac sourit en regardant Allison se rapprocher de Peter pour voir si il a besoin d'aide.

_Et si j'ai mal ? Demande Isaac en frottant sa jambe.

L'une de ses jambes est restée très affaiblie malgré la rééducation. Isaac finit toujours par boiter quand il marche trop longtemps, ou quand il reste trop longtemps debout.

_On sera deux à pouvoir te porter. Dit Christopher en soulevant le sac qui contient tous les condiments qu'ils vont apporter.

C'est l'avantage d'avoir deux papas, mais il n'y a pas des côtés positifs.

Isaac se pince les lèvres, en serrant Balto contre lui.

_Et si Jackson se moque de moi ?

Après plusieurs moqueries sur la composition de leur famille, après quelques bagarres sans gravité, Peter et Christopher ont rencontré les parents de la terreur en question. Ce sont des gens correctes, et contre toute attente, ils se sont trouvés des points communs en partageant les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontré en adoptant un enfant. Jackson n'a pas le même vécu que Isaac, mais ce sont tous les deux des orphelins qui gèrent leurs émotions de manière différente.

_Je dirai à tout le monde qu'il a un pyjama « mon petit poney ».

_Peter ! Gronde Christopher en lui faisant des gros yeux.

_Bon d'accord… Je trouverai autre chose… S'excuse Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Et si- Recommence Isaac mais la patience de Peter arrive à son terme.

_Isaac, le coupe Peter, peut-être que tu vas t'amuser. Il y aura plein de personne qui tu apprécies là-bas.

Il s'agenouille près de son fils qui baisse les yeux sur le sol de la cuisine.

_J'ai peur, admet le garçon.

_Je te promets que tout se passera bien.

 **FIN**


End file.
